


To honour and obey

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love, and to cherish, to honour and obey, till death do us part.





	To honour and obey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic I’ve had swirling around my head for weeks. 
> 
> Hope you all have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

“I’m not saying it.” Diane hissed out hotly, folding her arms pointedly across her chest. Kurt cocked his head to the side, regarding her fondly.  

“You’re not?” he smirked, holding back a chuckle as he sunk back into the sofa of their living room, his eyes dark and predatory. 

“That I’ll obey you?” Diane shrieked, her hands dropping to her hips as her face dissolved into a picture of incredulity. “Not a chance in hell!” she continued, her eyes wide with outrage. “It’s antiquated and ridiculous, and wrong and it’s- it’s, it’s just archaic-“ she raged on, her horror oozing from every pore as she gesticulated viciously.   

Kurt pressed his lips together in a smirk, crossing his arms as he watched his bride-to-be He always knew marrying this woman would be a real feat, but he hadn’t anticipated the endless amusement that would come with it. He loved her to the end of the world and back, and knew just how to get her all riled up. 

“I thought you liked it when I told you what to do?” he goaded in a dangerously suggestive voice. Diane rolled her eyes, her anger fading slightly as she licked her bottom lip; sinking her teeth into it. The sexy move drew Kurt’s eyes to her mouth, his body heating as he imagined those red lips in all sorts of naughty situations. 

Diane slowly swayed toward him, her blue eyes dark with intent. 

“Oh I do,” she purred, bending slightly to trail a finger down the middle of his chest from his sternum to the button of his old worn jeans. Her face was barely an inch from his, their breath mingling as she leaned into him. Kurt gulped, his hips lifting slightly as her slim digits tugged on the waist of his pants. His green eyes met her blue, transfixed by her wicked grin. “But I’m still not saying it” she finished, pulling back and leaving him wanting. 

Kurt drew in a few deep breaths as she backed away from him. He shook his head with a small smirk, the dangerous twinkle in his eyes matching the spark in hers. They could both tell where this was going, all the flirting and staring, it was definitely going to result in sex. 

“I dunno,” he finally spoke up, his voice a low, seductive drawl. “I quite like the idea of an obedient wife, it’s kinda hot,” Kurt smirked, his eyebrows bouncing in amusement. Diane threw her head back in a low trademark chuckle. With a shake of her head, she moved back toward him, her hands falling to his shoulders as she slowly climbed onto his lap; straddling him. 

Kurt’s large hands dropped to her thighs, stroking up and down as she rocked her body closer to his.

“If you want an obedient wife, you’re marrying the wrong woman.” she sassed back, thrusting her hips into his.

Kurt scoffed shaking his head with a winning grin, his hands drifting for a moment before settling on her waist; their heat driving her crazy.  

“Anything I could do to change your mind?” he asked smiling.

Diane bit back a small coy grin, shaking her head slowly as he pulled her closer roughly; tugging her body into him. 

“Maybe I could remind you just how good it feels when you do want I ask?” he proposed, his mouth dipping to the join of her neck and shoulder. His tongue traced sensitive skin he found there, making her groan as he bit down slightly.

“And how would you do that?” she asked breathily, her eyes rolling back in her head as her hands flew to his broad shoulders; keeping herself steady under the assault of his lips.  

“Take off your clothes and you’ll see,” he ordered in her ear, and Diane smiled. He was right, there was no use denying it, somehow, things always ended well when she obeyed him. Especially in the bedroom.  

“I’m not that easy, Mr. McVeigh.” she giggled, her eyes slipping shut as she bit into her bottom lip. Kurt’s hands drifted up her thighs once more, this time dragging the tight material of her skirt upward too. 

“That hasn’t been my experience,”  he whispered his mouth curling against the smooth skin just beneath her ear. Diane whimpered at the sensation, her body melting into his. 

“It’s antiquated,” she repeated in a gasp, thrusting her hips into his wantonly, but not quite ready to drop the topic yet. 

“To obey?” he mumbled into her neck, his teeth dragging down the soft skin, definitely leaving a mark. His dexterous fingers shoved her skirt up further until it rested awkwardly around her waist; leaving her pale pink knickers peeking out.  

“It was meant for pretty little housewives that chauvinistic men wanted to keep in line,” she told him, battling to focus as his fingers tickled the smooth skin of her upper thighs, daringly close to where she wanted him most. Kurt pulled back at that, quirking an eyebrow smugly as he looked at her 

“You sayin’ you’re not a pretty little housewife?” he chuckled out, his Southern twang deeply attractive to her.  

“In your dreams,” she snorted, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. 

“Mmhm,” he agreed thoughtfully. “Sometimes,” his thumbs drew circles into the skin covering her hips, just below her dainty French panties. “Like I said, I like the idea,”

“Really?” she asked incredulously.  “You like the idea of a complacent wife” Kurt winked and Diane giggled slightly, a naughty twinkle in her eyes. “Because darling,” she continued pointedly. “You should know by now that I’m anything but.”

“Nah,” Kurt began, his tone light and amused. “I told you long ago, complacency isn’t appealing.” Diane’s eyebrows bounced up at that, her smirk lighting up her whole face. She remembered that night, showing up at his cabin, his young student, the alcohol, the flirting-the sex on the floor near his roaring fireplace. “I just meant I quite like the idea of you as a housewife, cooking me dinner, being a good little girl…” he trailed off, baiting her.

Diane’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in mock outrage.

“Ha!” she gasped in a laugh. “I haven’t been a girl in over four decades.” Kurt’s eyes darkened, his fingers tugging on her knickers and trying to shimmy them down. 

“And thank god for that,” he began, dropping his mouth back to her throat as his hand snuck into her lacy pink underwear. “Otherwise,” he paused, his digits just trailing over her heat; teasing. “What I’m about to do to you would be very, very bad”

Diane gasped as he pushed two fingers into her, her whole body arching and her eyes screwing shut in ecstasy. Kurt smirked against the skin of her throat.

“I thought it was going to be very, very bad regardless,” she flirted in a low voice that matched his.

“If you like...” he rasped, changing the angle of his hand and making her shiver.

“Oh you know I do.”

 

-0-0-0-

 

The pair lay tangled up in a damp throw, both panting hard as they lay on the floor of their living room; coming down from their high.

“Holy crap,” she gasped breathlessly her head resting atop his heart in exhaustion. Her eyes were still closed tightly, small stars still sparking behind her eyelids.

“Yeah,” he agreed pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Diane hummed, snuggling closer, her naked skin pressed tightly to his. 

“That was…” she trailed off unable to find the words, blowing a stray curl from her forehead. Kurt agreed with a chuckle, his fingers tickling up and down the small of her back.

“Enough to get you to change your mind?” he teased gruffly and Diane slapped his chest.

“Oy!” he yelped, lifting his head slightly to meet her sparkling blue eyes.

“I’m not saying it Kurt,” she said as she pushed up, her tone more serious than before as she rested on her elbow; looking down at her soon to be husband.

Kurt’s large hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing tenderly across her cheek as he grinned ruggedly.  

“I know,” he told her in a low, steady voice. “And I wouldn’t want to you to.” Diane let out a short, joyous giggle.

“So you’ll take me as your disobedient wife?” she teased with a wide grin. Kurt smirked back at her, his hand curling into her hair and pulling her down again for a fierce kiss.

“‘Til death do us part.”


End file.
